


Last Night

by thedarksidestolemycookies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ashton Has A Lot Of Hickies, Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, Luke's Keeping A Secret, M/M, No Memory, Nobody knows, Sex, Who Did Ashton Sleep With
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarksidestolemycookies/pseuds/thedarksidestolemycookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck happened to you last night?"</p><p>Funny thing is Ashton can't actually remember.</p><p>But it's coming back in bits and pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"What the fuck happened to you last night?"

Ashton blushed as he flopped down at the table, everyone's eyes on him thanks to Michael's loud comment. He'd tried to hide the fact he had scratches and hickies on his back, shoulders, collarbones, but the ones on his neck were pretty hard to hide. Plus his lips were pretty bruised, and his eyes tired.

"I can't remember." Ashton scowled. "I remember going the club last night and then everything is blurry. I woke up looking like a flipping pornstar who'd just come off set."

"So you can't remember anything?" Louis asked him.

"Not a goddamn thing." Ashton groaned, resting his head in his hands. "But there was a fucking note next to my bed."

"A note?" Harry deadpanned.

"Yes Harry, that's what I said." Ashton nodded. "A note."

"What did the note say?" Calum asked, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"After thanking me for the best sex of his life? Oh you know, told me I had pornstar worthy moans, and he pitied the person in the room next door." Ashton scowled.

"Awww how nice of him- Wait... You fucked a dude?" Michael burst into laughter.

"Well done Ash, bet you banged him like you bang the drums." Josh teased.

"Fuck you Josh." Ashton glared. "Besides, you bang drums too."

"You bang them harder." Josh retorted.

"Why did we pick such innuendo filled instruments to play?" Ashton asked Josh.

"I don't know." Josh shrugged. "Great pick up lines you can use though."

"You waste yours on Niall." Ashton smirked but ducked the piece of toast aiming for his head.

"Get back on topic you two." Liam laughed.

"What, the topic of me banging a guy?" Ashton laughed. "Wait, where the fuck is Luke?"

"You go from the topic of your sex life to Luke?" Zayn raised an eyebrow.

"Luke's an attractive guy." Ashton shrugged. "But I'm curious as to where he is."

"I've not seen him since before we went out last night." Calum shrugged.

"I asked him to accompany us but he didn't want to go." Michael shook his head. "Last time I saw him."

"I was with Michael when he asked." Louis shrugged.

"I haven't seen him since he retreated into his room last night." Harry shook his head, the rest of the table giving similar responses.

"Ok then, did any of you see who came back with me last night?" Ashton asked.

"I dragged you back to your room and made sure you were in bed." Michael bit his lip.

"Did I call a hooker?" Ashton asked weakly. "Because why would I call a guy hooker?"

"I'm suprised you even managed to have sex at how drunk you were." Louis teased.

"How drunk was I?" Ashton groaned.

"You thought Lou and I were a couple." Harry grinned.

"Shut up, you're a couple anyway." Ashton flipped him off. "Seriously, how drunk was I?"

"You flirted with me." Michael grimaced.

"Ok I was drunk." Ashton said quickly.

"Hey!" Michael frowned.

"Calum flirts with you enough, plus you aren't my type." Ashton grinned.

"What's your type?" Harry asked.

"Blonde?" Josh suggested.

"Long legs?" Louis added.

"Blue eyes?" Michael smirked.

"Lip piercing?" Josh said innocently.

"I should never of told you lot I thought he was attractive." Ashton groaned.

"Actually last night you told me Luke was, and I quote 'as fit as fuck and I'd fuck him till dawn'." Michael smirked. "Louis also heard. And then I couldn't not tell Calum."

"I may of accidentally told Harry." Louis shrugged.

"And I totally didn't tell Josh." Calum added.

"I so don't know what you're talking about, I never told Niall." Josh batted his eyelashes innocently.

"I promise I never told Zayn." Harry grinned.

"And I was never told by both Niall and Zayn." Liam shrugged.

"I actually said that?" Ashton let his forehead hit the table and yelped in pain as it connected with the wood with a dull 'thunk'.

"Yep, you said it." Michael teased.

"Never let me get drunk again." Ashton groaned.

"You always say that." Louis waved a hand.

"I'm serious this time." Ashton said. "Imagine if Luke had actually been with us?"

"Luke had actually been with you what?" Said boy sat in the spare seat next to Ashton.

"Luke!" Ashton's head shot up and he stared at Luke.

Luke immediately stared at Ashton's neck and bit his lip.

"Yes I know, my neck is covered in hickies." Ashton groaned.

"He can't actually remember who gave him them." Michael grinned.

"But he knows it was a guy." Louis added.

"Oh they had sex too. Mystery dude didn't just give Ash a few hickies on his neck." Harry smirked.

"Wait, if you lot think my neck is bad. You should see my back, shoulders, and rest of my collarbones." Ashton whined.

"Well whoever you fucked obviously is in a similar state to you." Michael pointed out.

"How do you know Ashton did the fucking?" Luke asked quietly.

"He could walk normally." Calum explained.

"Huh?" Luke looked plain confused.

"Ask Lou and Harry. They've had enough sex to know what we mean." Michael smirked.

"Clifford!" Harry threw a salt shaker at Michael's head which Calum caught.

"Or you could ask Michael and Calum, I think they've got plenty of experience too." Louis smirked.

"Fuck you." Calum swore.

"Michael will fuck you." Louis smirked, not skipping a beat.

"Right ok, let's have our breakfast and discuss this later." Liam decided before Michael or Calum could retort.

 

 

 

"So let me get this as straight as I possibly can when discussing you had sex with a dude; you had sex with someone, and you can't remember it?" Michael laughed at his own joke.

"Yes Michael, I had sex with a guy, big deal." Ashton huffed. "We all know you and Calum fuck."

"Me and Calum don't fuck." Michael whined.

"You do realize hotel room walls are pretty thin in some places?" Ashton smirked.

Michael turned pink but refused to speak.

"Who's in the rooms either side of yours?" Calum asked.

"Luke and Louis." Ashton answered immediately.

"Louis, I know for a fact spent the night in Harry's room." Michael spoke up. "They came to breakfast together and Louis was wearing Harry's clothes."

"Luke?" Calum called. "Did you hear any loud noises coming from Ashton's room last night?"

"I wasn't in my room most of last night." Luke mumbled.

"What?" Michael stared.

"I wasn't in my room most of last night." Luke repeated.

"Did I hear Luke right?" Michael asked.

"I think you did." Calum nodded.

"So where did you spend last night?" Michael asked.

Luke blushed but refused to talk.

 

 


	2. Ashton Shouldn't Have A Phone When Drunk

"Michael said you weren't in your room last night." Louis waggled his eyebrows at Luke as Luke walked into Louis' hotel room.

"Well you weren't in yours." Luke retorted.

"He was in mine." Harry called from the couch.

"I guessed." Luke said dryly, sitting on the couch facing the one Louis and Harry were occupying.

"So where were you?" Louis asked.

"Elsewhere." Luke shrugged.

"All night?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Luke blushed and shook his head. "I only went over at like 3 am and I snuck out at about seven."

"So who'd you sleep with?" Harry asked.

"Who said I slept with anyone?" Luke asked.

"Good point; but you basically confirmed it by saying you snuck out the room." Louis smirked. "So what was his name?"

"His?" Luke stammered.

"Yep. The guy you let fuck you." Harry put it eloquently.

"What are you talking about?" Luke blushed.

"Makeup on your neck has rubbed off a little." Louis shrugged.

"You've hidden your shoulders all day." Harry added.

"Plus you've walked a little funny." Louis winked.

Luke groaned and hid his head in his hands.

"I hate you both so much."

 

 

 

 

"Word is Luke slept with someone last night." Michael grinned.

"And?" Zayn raised an eyebrow.

"Louis and Harry say it was a boy." Calum read from the text Michael had been sent.

"How did they figure that out?" Liam asked.

"Luke was walking funny today, didn't you notice?" Michael grinned. "So Luke got fucked. By a guy."

"And last night Ashton fucked someone. Who was a guy." Calum grinned.

"Are you suggesting they fucked?" Zayn raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think of that." Calum's jaw dropped.

"Josh and Niall both just text saying Ashton is freaking out and to send someone, preferably not blonde, to Ashton's room." Liam read out a text.

"I'll go." Calum stood up.

"And isn't Calum Hood." Liam added as he got a new text.

"I'll go then." Michael stood.

"You're a natural blonde." Calum pointed out and made Michael sit down again.

"I'll go then." Zayn stood up.

"Louis is going." Harry walked into the room, a pale faced Luke in tow.

Michael burst out laughing. "I hate you so much for suggesting that Zayn, I'll never look at either of them the same way again."

 

 

 

 

"What's up?" Louis walked into Ashton's hotel room to see Ashton curled into a ball on his bed.

Josh and Niall gave him no answer, running out the room past him.

"Errrrrr... Ash?" Louis said tentatively.

"Lou?" Ashton looked at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked.

"Guy I slept with was blonde." Ashton sighed.

Louis crossed the room and sat next to him, pulling him into a hug.

"How'd you figure that out?" Louis asked.

"There's some blonde hairs on the pillows and stuff. It's too light to be my hair." Ashton groaned.

"A dog could have-"

"I think someone would of seen a dog around the hotel somewhere." Ashton pointed out.

"I was trying to make you feel better!" Louis confessed.

"Not working." Ashton sighed, resting his head on Louis' chest. "Really not working."

"So what else do you think you know about him?" Louis asked.

Ashton sighed and opened his hand for Louis to see a small ring of black metal in Ashton's hand.

"He had a lip ring." Ashton groaned.

"Maybe Luke accidentally left it in here?" Louis offered.

"I have a cut on my lip." Ashton looked up and pointed out the cut. "First I thought I'd bit my lip then I found this."

"Luke had one in today if that's what you are worrying about." Louis rolled his eyes.

"Why would I worry that it was Luke I slept with?" Ashton raised an eyebrow.

"Blonde hair, lip ring, he wasn't in his room most if last night, oh and the fact he got fucked by a guy last night." Louis listed reasons.

"Oh dear god, we didn't did we?" Ashton yelped. "What if he came in here to ask me something and I made him sleep with me?"

"Luke seemed pretty happy about it." Louis shrugged.

"What if he wanted to sleep with me so I slept with him?" Ashton groaned.

"Ok, let's say it wasn't Luke, it was another random blonde guy with a lip piercing." Louis said calmly. 

"Louis! How many blondes who have lip rings do I know?" Ashton asked.

"I said random." Louis pointed out.

"Fine, how many guys in this hotel have blonde hair and lip rings?" Ashton asked.

"You could of brought someone back with you." Louis sighed.

"Michael delivered me safely to my room." Ashton groaned. "Nobody else was with us."

"You sure?" Louis asked. 

"Perfectly." Ashton nodded. "Did Luke bring up who he slept with?"

"No." Louis shook his head.

"It's obviously someone we know." Ashton pointed out.

"But who though?" Louis asked.

"Definitely not you or Harry." Ashton smirked.

Louis blushed but didn't deny it. "Or Michael and Calum."

"You've noticed it too!" Ashton grinned. "You've probably heard it too, especially if you've been in a hotel room next to them before."

"And Niall and Josh are out of the equation." Louis nodded.

"Which leaves me, Zayn, and Liam." Ashton sighed. "Zayn is engaged and Liam and Luke is a major no-no. Which leaves me."

"Don't think like that. Check your recent calls or something." Louis advised.

Ashton did so and turned extremely pale. "Lou..." He said nervously.

"Yes?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"What time did you say Luke wasn't in his room from?" Ashton looked anxious.

"I didn't, why?" Louis asked.

"Well what time did he leave?" Ashton asked.

"Why?" Louis asked nervously.

"Answer and I'll tell why." Ashton was being to chew his lip where it was already cut.

"He said around 3ish why?" Louis asked.

"I called him at 2:47 am." Ashton groaned.

"Doesn't mean he came in here though." Louis pointed out.

"Oh really?" Ashton held out his phone so Louis could see the texts.

Ashton: Hurrrrrrrrry uppppp

Luke: I'll be two seconds!

Ashton: I want you to come over nowwwww though!

Luke: Go back to sleep Ash, you're probably still drunk.

Ashton: But babeeeeeee

Luke: Errrr...

Ashton: Pwetty pweaseeeee

Luke: How much did you drink earlier?

Ashton: I dunno

Luke: Go to sleep.

Ashton: You aren't asleep though.

Luke: I'm not drunk

Ashton: And?

Luke: You're impossible.

Ashton: I know!

Luke: I'll be over in a minute.

Ashton: I love you

Luke: Love you too Ash

Ashton: No, I like really love you.

Luke: You're still drunk.

Ashton: I always tell the truth when I'm drunk.

Luke: Ash...

Ashton: Come over and I'll prove I love you.

Luke: We aren't having sex.

Ashton: I didn't mention sex did I?

Luke: I'll be over in a moment, I've got a keycard

Ashton: Who gave you a keycard!

Luke: We all have spare ones for each other

Ashton: Ohhhhhh! That's why I've got a load

Ashton: Luke

Ashton: LUKE

Ashton: LUKE A MURDERER HAS JUST GOT INTO MY ROOM

Ashton: LUKE I'M GOING TO DIE!

Luke: It's me idiot

Ashton: Then why are you still texting me?

Luke: Oooops...

Ashton: We're idiots.

Luke: Agreed.

Ashton: Why are we still texting?

Luke: I dunno...

"So you think you and Luke slept together?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Noooo, I think I slept with you- OF COURSE I THINK I SLEPT WITH LUKE!" Ashton screamed.

"It's plausible." Louis shrugged.

"Plausible?" Ashton gaped. "OF COURSE IT'S PLAUSIBLE, I TOLD HIM I LOVED HIM!"

"Did you mean it?" Louis asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "Course I did. He's funny, cute, sexy, intelligent sometimes, plays guitar, makes me laugh- Oh dear god I'm in love."

"Yes Ashton, you're in love." Louis nodded.

"Fuck." Ashton chewed his lip. "Fuckity fuck fuck."


	3. Ashton Might Commit Murder

"Just ring him." Louis groaned an hour later.

"I CAN'T!" Ashton's muffled yell came from where he had his head buried in a pillow.

"Why not?" Louis asked.

"What the hell am I supposed to say?" Ashton asked, lifting his head up and looking at Louis. "Ring him and say 'oh hey Luke, did we fuck last night?' Sureeeee, that'll go down well!"

There was a knock at the door and Ashton groaned.

"I'll get it." Louis got up and Ashton buried his head back in his pillow.

"ASHTON, DINNER!" Louis yelled.

"LEAVE ME TO WALLOW IN MY MISERY!" Ashton yelled back.

"Errr, what's wrong Ashton?" 

Ashton could just hear Luke's voice and he immediately sprung up, running to the door.

"I'm fine!" Ashton yelped, pulling on a pair of black vans, grabbing his keycard, and tripping ungracefully into place beside Louis.

"Ignore him, he's having problems after last night." Louis smirked.

"Figured out who you slept with yet?" Luke asked as they were walking towards the elevator.

"Dammit, I forgot Harry's sweater." Louis cursed. "You two head down, discuss your sex lives, I need to go fetch Harry's sweater."

Louis practically skipped off down the corridor and Ashton wondered just how long he'd be in prison for if he committed murder.

 

 

 

 

"So Ash, how's your sex life?" Luke grinned.

"How's yours?" Ashton responded. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Louis told you then?" Luke looked nervous.

"He mentioned it." Ashton nodded.

The two stepped into the elevator and Ashton hit the ground floor button where the restaurant was.

"So, you remember anything yet?" Luke asked.

"Few things." Ashton shrugged.

"Such as?" Luke pressed, nervously messing with his lip ring.

"Blonde hair." Ashton shrugged. "Errrrr, he was really, really hot, errrr- Oh crap."

Ashton swore as the lift screeched to a halt.

"Well isn't this like every cliché there is?" Luke laughed. "Two people stuck in a elevator, should we be more cliché and make out like anyone else would in a stopped elevator?"

Ashton grinned but instead of answering he hit the emergency button.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The disembodied voice floated over a speaker.

"The lift has stopped." Ashton answered, feeling a little silly.

"Sorry, due to a technical hitch the elevators have unfortunately stopped. Don't worry you aren't the only one in this scenario. How many people are in the lift?"

"Two." Luke answered.

"You should be fine, the elevators will be working again shortly."

There was a click to signify the person was no longer awaiting them to speak.

"I'm going to kill Louis." Ashton declared.

Luke frowned. "Why?"

"Before he said that one day he'll get the reception to turn off the elevators as a joke." Ashton groaned. "Technical difficulties my ass. More like Tomlinson difficulties."

"Looks like I'll help you kill him." Luke nodded.

Ashton grinned before sitting on the floor and patting the ground beside him.

Luke huffed before sitting next to him, immediately resting his head on Ashton's shoulder.

"I love and hate these scenarios." Ashton decided.

"Really?" Luke raised an eyebrow. "I hate them."

"I'm getting to spend time with you." Ashton wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulders.

"Well there's that aspect." Luke shrugged Ashton's arm off and moved to the other side of the elevator.

"Have I pissed you off?" Ashton couldn't help but ask.

"What makes you say that?" Luke asked.

"You've been off with me since breakfast." Ashton shrugged.

"I haven't." Luke answered defensively.

"I'm ringing Lou." Ashton rolled his eyes and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Typical." Luke muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Ashton asked absently as he scrolled through his contacts.

"Absolutely nothing at all, some things we say are meaningless." Luke snapped.

 

Ashton averted his gaze, unable to look Luke in the eye.

 

 

 

"Louis." Liam said sternly as said boy sat down at the table.

"Yes Li-Li darling?" Louis beamed.

"Why has Ashton just rung me?" Liam asked.

Louis shrugged.

"Trapped in a lift? Elevator if you want to be fancy." Liam added.

"Ohhhhh... I definitely don't know anything about that." Louis shook his head.

"Oh really?" Liam deadpanned.

Harry leaned close to Louis' ear and whispered something which was inaudible to the rest of the table.

"Fine!" Louis yelped. "I got the girl at reception to stop the elevators."

"Wow." Calum rolled his eyes. "Well done Louis. Why the fuck did you do it?"

"Sorry, no can do." The girl shook her head. "Louis said to keep the elevators stuck for an hour. They'll be stuck for another...." She checked her watch. "...43 minutes precisely."

Everyone turned to glare at Louis who was stood at the back of the group, looking rather sheepish.

"Well what can we do to make you move the elevators again?" Harry asked.

"Louis kissed me on the cheek and took some pictures with me." The girl shrugged.

"Well..." Harry checked her name badge. "...Cecilia... I could..."

"Who's your favorite out of all of us." Liam interrupted.

"All of you meaning all of One Direction, or all of you as in all of you?" Cecilia asked.

"All of us." Calum answered.

"Thought so." Cecilia nodded.

"So which one of us?" Harry asked.

"Or you could take a photo with all of us if you get Ash and Luke out of the elevators." Louis piped up.

Cecilia smiled before hitting a few keys on the keyboard and clicking with the mouse a few times before nodding. "They'll be down in a minute, forget about the picture." 

"You sure?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Completely." Cecilia nodded as the sound of loud arguing filled to lobby.

"OH SHUT UP LUKE!" Ashton yelled.

"WHY SHOULD I; YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE THE FUCKING COMMENT!" Luke retorted.

"Fuck." Louis swore.

"Well done Lou, you've made them argue." Harry clapped him on the back.

"YOU STARTED IT THOUGH AND I HATE YOU." Ashton yelled before storming out the elevator, looking close to tears.

"Oh fuck." Louis pushed past everyone and enveloped Ashton in a hug.

"Get off Lou." Ashton mumbled before wrapping his arms around Louis regardless.

"Let's take you upstairs, ok?" Louis said softly.

Ashton merely nodded before burying his face in the crook of Louis' waist.

"Let me turn round and you can hop on my back." Louis said. "I'll give you a piggyback."

"Thanks." Ashton said, sounding muffled, before doing what Louis said.

"You are so light!" Louis exclaimed as Ashton jumped on.

"Really?" Ashton mumbled, his head resting on Louis' shoulder.

"I'm taking Ash up to his room."  Louis called out to the others before he walked into one of the other elevators.

 

 

 

"So what happened?" Louis asked as Ashton clambered into bed, wrapping the duvet around himself protectively.

"It seemed fine at first, I was beyond nervous. He joked about making out when it stopped, well I think he was joking, but when I said I liked the fact I was getting to spend time with him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder he shrugged it off and moved to the otherside." Ashton sighed.

"What were you arguing over when the doors opened in the lobby?" Louis asked.

"He made a rather scathing comment about how the person I slept with didn't stay till morning so I retaliated and said how I hated it when I got left in the morning because I felt cheap and used." Ashton sighed and rested his chin on his knees which he'd drawn into his chest.

"And then?" Louis asked.

"He laughed and said the person obviously had a reason for leaving and then went on and said about how the other person must feel if they knew I'd forgotten who they are." Ashton's eyes began to fill up with tears again. "So I told him to shut up which was when th doors opened and he yelled back at me. I told him I hated him which I don't! I don't hate him at all."

Louis sighed and went over to Ashton's side, sitting down and wrapping his younger friend in a hug.

"I don't hate him Lou, I can't hate him." Ashton sighed.

"Ash, Lou?"

The sound of the door opening and Michael's voice made Ashton panic.

"In here!" Louis called.

"What if Luke is with him?" Ashton chewed his lip.

"You ok Ash?" Michael appeared, Harry, Josh, and Niall in tow.

"No." Ashton shook his head.

"I guessed." Michael nodded and sat on the other side of Ashton.

"Where's Luke?" Louis asked.

"His room with Cal, Zayn, and Liam." Harry climbed onto the bed, sitting at Ashton's feet, Louis immediately looking to Ashton.

"Go sit next to Haz." He shoved Louis lightly.

Josh and Niall quickly sat on Harry's unoccupied left and Michael wrapped his arms around Ashton.

"What were you arguing with Luke about?" Harry asked, getting to the question on the minds of all the newcomers in the room.

"The only way to explain is to tell you who I slept with, something Lou and I figured out before." Ashton said nervously.

"And who did you sleep with?" Josh asked gently.

Ashton merely handed Michael his phone after scrolling to the beginning of the texts he'd sent Luke the night before.

"Luke?" Michael gasped.

"I told him I loved him." Ashton hid his face before bursting into tears.

"Fuck." Michael swore.

"He hates me." Ashton sighed.

"Fuck him." Michael scowled. "Ashton Irwin is impossible to hate."

"I already fucked him." Ashton pointed out.

"What were you arguing about then?" Harry asked so Ashton recounted what he'd already told Louis.


	4. Last Night

Luke couldn't sleep.

Everytime he tried to close his eyes and drift off he heard Ashton's voice screaming 'I hate you!' again and again.

His phone buzzed and he grabbed it to find a tweet notification off Ashton.

@Ashton5SOS: I'm lonely. Everyone is out apart from me :(

Luke huffed and tweeted.

@Luke5SOS: I'm here too you know @Ashton5SOS

@Ashton5SOS: Meh, you'll do @Luke5SOS come cuddle me.

@Luke5SOS: I have three reasons why I shouldn't @Ashton5SOS

@Ashton5SOS: What are they? @Luke5SOS

@Luke5SOS: @Ashton5SOS 1.My bed is nice and warm. 2. I'm not fully clothed so I can't really leave my room.

@Ashton5SOS: And three? You missed out 3. @Luke5SOS

@Luke5SOS: @Ashton5SOS 3. I am not your bitch.

@Ashton5SOS: You make me laugh @Luke5SOS

@Michael5SOS: Face it @Luke5SOS you're @Ashton5SOS 's bitch

@Luke5SOS: @Ashton5SOS @Michael5SOS I AM NOT ANYONE'S BITCH

@LouisTomlinson: @Luke5SOS you're so @Ashton5SOS 's bitch.

@Luke5SOS: I blame you @Ashton5SOS 

@Ashton5SOS: You're the one who said you weren't my bitch @Luke5SOS 

@Luke5SOS: BECAUSE I AM NOT YOUR BITCH @Ashton5SOS

@HarryStyles: @Luke5SOS is totally @Ashton5SOS 's bitch.

@Luke5SOS: I hate you @HarryStyles

@HarryStyles: I love you to @Luke5SOS

@Ashton5SOS: Lukey is mine @HarryStyles :(

@HarryStyles: Don't worry @Ashton5SOS I have someone else ;)

@Luke5SOS: I'm still not @Ashton5SOS 's bitch.

@Michael5SOS: JUST GO TO ASHTON'S ROOM @Luke5SOS

@Luke5SOS: But my bed is nice and warm @Michael5SOS

@Ashton5SOS: I'm joining you @Luke5SOS my bed is cold and lonely

@Luke5SOS: Who is who's bitch now @Ashton5SOS ?

@Ashton5SOS: So you are admitting to being my bitch @Luke5SOS ?

@Luke5SOS: Fuck you. @Ashton5SOS Fuck you.

Luke froze as he heard the door of his room open and close, quickly ducking beneath the covers, immediately creating a new text to send to Ashton before realizing if he were to text Ashton, Ashton would see the texts between them from last night.

The texts Luke should of stole Ashton's phone over and deleted them.

But then again he hadn't expected for Ashton to have forgotten by morning.

And the Luke let out a piercing scream as someone slid into bed next to him and threw an arm across his stomach.

"Shud'up 'emmings, m' tired." A sleepy voice said and Luke stopped screaming.

"Ash?" Luke whispered, trying not to sound terrified.

"Hi Lukey." Ashton's arm tightened around Luke's waist and pulled him closer.

"I thought you were pissed with me." Luke muttered.

"I am." Ashton nodded although Luke probably couldn't see it in the dark. "But you are the only person here and I was lonely."

"I'm pissed off with you too, just so we're clear." Luke sighed before throwing an arm over Ashton. "But I kinda wanted someone to cuddle."

"You have every right to be mad at me." Ashton muttered so quietly Luke almost missed it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Luke asked minutes later.

"Shoot." Ashton lazily raised his head to look at what he could make out as Luke's eyes in the darkness.

"I know I asked you before, but what do you remember about the guy you slept with?" Luke asked nervously.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, lip ring, perfect, amazing, and most of all I love you." Ashton answered.

"Wait..." Luke sat up slightly and stared down at Ashton, flicking the lamp on beside the bed. "You remember?"

"I figured it out and then remembered." Ashton smiled at Luke.

"You actually remember?" Luke's jaw dropped.

"Sure do Lukey." Ashton nodded before sitting up and staring into Luke's eyes.

"Stop fucking with me." Luke shook his head. "This is a dream, I'll wake up and you'll be in your own room with no memory of last night."

"Luke this is reality." Ashton smiled. "I remember what happened last night."

"Prove it." Luke said. "Prove I'm not dreaming, prove this isn't a figment of my imagination, prove you love me."

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning no comments were made when Ashton and Luke turned up at breakfast together, hands intertwined, Ashton wearing Luke's clothes.

No comments were made about either boy's swollen lips or the fresh hickies littering their necks and the visible part of their collarbones.

No comments had been made about Luke's slight limp either as the two had walked in.

Michael and Calum had exchanged smug smiles as Ashton rested his head on Luke's shoulder at one point and Luke had placed a light kiss on Ashton's cheek.

Other than the few knowing smirks and smug grins no comments were made on what had clearly happened last night.


End file.
